We Intertwined
by fembuck
Summary: What if Sachiko and Yumi had managed to make their amusement park date? YumiSachiko


**Title:** We Intertwined  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Maria-Sama Ga Miteru  
**Pairing:** Yumi/Sachiko  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** What if Sachiko and Yumi had managed to make their amusement park date?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story, I'm just borrowing them. 

-----

_In a field outside of town we could always be alone/  
Carry a blanket maybe a basket - and that's it/  
Innocence was the key I was locked up never free/  
Until you turned me  
Like vines we intertwined (like vines we intertwined)/  
Carelessly growing up and growing old/  
Life was on our tongues (on our tongues)/  
And it tasted heavenly so good_  
- The Hush Sound

Sachiko paused as they passed through the turn stiles into the amusement park, the movement so sudden that the normally graceful girl actually jerked to a stop.

Yumi stopped a few meters away suddenly sensing that she was walking alone and turned her head over her shoulder curiously to see Sachiko-sama standing just beyond the ticket booth in her newly tailored blue jeans staring out in front of her.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said uncertainly making her way back over to where Sachiko was standing. "Onee-sama. Is everything alright?" Yumi asked beginning to worry slightly. It didn't even seem like Sachiko-sama was blinking.

"There are a lot of people here," Sachiko said slowly giving her head a little shake before finally blinking for the first time since Yumi had walked back over to her.

"It's a pretty popular spot on the weekends," Yumi responded finally getting a feel for what had caused Sachiko-sama to stop walking. Sachiko had likely never been in a crowd this large, and loud, before. Yumi was certain that Sachiko could navigate large parities and banquets with ease and grace, but an amusement park was an entirely different animal. There were no tuxedo's and piano bars, only screaming children with sticky hands and megaphones.

"Yes, it certainly is," Sachiko said softly before drawing herself up to her full height and determinedly looking forward. "So, where shall we head first?" Yumi was very excited about their day in the amusement park, and she had already disappointed her by cancelling once, so there was no way that she was going to let her ... unease, disturb their plans now.

"Death Drop!" Yumi exclaimed happily pumping her fist in the air.

Sachiko turned to look at her. To anyone observing them Sachiko would have looked cool as an ice-cream sundae, but Yumi had spent enough time around the older girl that she was able to notice some of the subtle changes in Sachiko's expression and there was definitely a slight widening of her eyes and tightening of her jaw.

"Just joking!" Yumi exclaimed a second later, trying not to laugh as she saw Sachiko relax slightly. "I thought that we could start off small. How do you feel about bumper cars?"

"Relieved that it doesn't have the word 'death' in it," Sachiko responded smiling slightly before gesturing in front of her indicating that Yumi should lead the way.

-----

Yumi looked around the line with wide, disbelieving eyes. They had been waiting for just over fifteen minutes and were now near the front of the line, and she hadn't been jostled, jabbed or nearly trampled even once.

She looked up at Sachiko-sama who was staring keenly ahead, her body tilted slightly to the side so that she could see between the bodies of the people in front of them towards the driving rink. Sachiko-sama looked regal and graceful as usual - even in blue jeans - and the studious look on her face made her seem even more impressive.

Yumi moved to stand closer to Sachiko, wanting it to be known that it was her who was with such an impressive person. However, it was when Sachiko-sama looked down at her and smiled softly, reaching out to straighten the collar of her jacket before simply resting her hand on her shoulder that Yumi realized that Sachiko-sama had to be the reason she hadn't been trampled and knocked around in the line.

Looking behind her Yumi turned to observe the rest of the line and saw that everywhere behind them people were smushed together, and pressed up against railings, muttering to themselves and their companions and glaring that the backs of the people in front of them. Yep, the only difference was that she had Sachiko-sama and they were all sadly Sachiko deficient.

Yumi smiled happily and unconsciously pressed herself more firmly against Sachiko-sama's side, unaware that she had practically wrapped herself around Sachiko-sama's waist until the older girl brushed her hand over her hair and said, "Is everything alright, Yumi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Yumi said suddenly realizing the position she had maneuvered herself into and disengaging herself from Sachiko-sama's side. "I ah, just didn't want to get separated. Sometimes you get pushed … around … and … stuff," she finished lamely looking down at the ground as Sachiko glanced behind them, her brow furrowing at what she witnessed in the line.

"You're right," Sachiko said softly reaching for Yumi's hand and taking it firmly in her own. "We should stay close together," she continued encouraging Yumi to move closer to her so that they were standing arm to arm, fingers still entwined. "I don't want to lose you," she added softly a second later, looking back at the cars bumping into each other a moment after she spoke, the words making her feel oddly self-conscious.

-----

Sachiko looked at Yumi dubiously and gave her head a tiny shake.

"Onee-sama," Yumi complained looking at Sachiko-sama beseechingly.

"It cannot be possible that people eat … that," Sachiko said waving her hand in the direction of the candy floss in Yumi's hand. She had watched them make it and it didn't seem to contain any natural ingredients. She was convinced that it wasn't so much food as it was insulation with a sugar coating.

"They certainly do," Yumi declared offended on the very yummy cotton candy's behalf. "Give it a chance Onee-sama, it's very good. You haven't even tried any," Yumi continued reaching down and pinching off a little bit of the pink fluff with her fingers. "You know you're curious, just try a little bit," Yumi continued holding out her fingers in front of Sachiko's mouth.

Sachiko blinked looking at Yumi's fingers hovering just in front of her mouth. She didn't think that anyone had tried to hand feed her, ever.

Yumi's eyes widened as her entreaties were met with silence, and in that silence she realized what it was that she had done and wanted to just die where she stood. 'Stupid, stupid' Yumi thought to herself, lowering her eyes to the ground. 'She's your Onee-sama, she's Rosa Chinesis, she's the most proper, elegant, graceful, refined person you've ever met and you try to hand feed her cotton candy! Such an idiot,' she continued to chastise herself as her hand slowly lowered.

Sachiko knew from the dip of Yumi's head that she was beating herself up over her actions, probably convincing herself that she had committed some unspeakable crime against her when all that she had done was treat her like she would have treated anyone else. She was sure that Yumi was convinced she had offended her in some way, when really the opposite was true. It pleased her more than she knew how to express that Yumi was so comfortable with her, and she didn't want to discourage the girl from that type of behavior. She never wanted Yumi to feel as if she couldn't be herself around her, because she liked that girl a lot.

Impulsively Sachiko reached out catching Yumi's hand holding it about level with her heart for a moment before lifting it back up. Her heart was beating more rapidly than it had been before she had caught Yumi's hand and she began to second guess the response, however she had committed to the action and if she didn't follow through, it was likely that she would make Yumi feel worse than she had been feeling before.

Yumi's eyes widened and she gasped softly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as Sachiko-sama bent her head forward and wrapped her lips around her fingers to remove the cotton candy. Yumi's eyes momentarily rolled back at the sensation of Sachiko-sama's lips against her fingers and her head felt dizzy and light as air when she felt Sachiko-sama's tongue brush against her fingers as she drew the cotton candy from Yumi's fingers into her mouth.

Sachiko chewed and swallowed slowly as she tried to calm her racing heart. Feeling Yumi's fingers against her lips had made her feel strangely hot and tingly. And even after she had pulled back her thoughts remained unfocused and she kept on hearing the tiny gasp of surprise Yumi released when she first touched her. She felt completely out of sorts and was convinced that she was shaking slightly.

It was very unlike her and … terribly exciting.

"You're right, Yumi," Sachiko said softly when she felt she could speak clearly, taking Yumi's hand in her own and lowering it down to their side, an unnamable excitement fluttering around her heart like an invisible butterfly. "It is good."

-----

Sachiko sighed softly, her eyes on the nearest megaphone where a crackly voice had just announced that there would be a fireworks display taking place in the garden grounds in twenty minutes.

"It's a shame we didn't bring a blanket," Sachiko said softly more to herself than to Yumi. She quite enjoyed fireworks. Besides, the sun had been down for a few hours already, and the rides around them were beginning to close. She didn't quite want the date to end yet, but if there were no more rides to go on and they weren't staying for the fireworks display she would have to take Yumi home soon.

"Actually," Yumi said a smile creeping onto her features as she took her backpack off, "we do," she continued unzipping the bag and reaching in to pull out the corner of a blanket she had buried at the bottom of the bag that morning. "I know that sometimes they have fireworks at this park, and I didn't know if they would have them today but I thought it's better to be safe than sorry."

Sachiko smiled gently, extremely pleased. "I didn't know you liked fireworks so much," Sachiko said as Yumi zipped her bag back up and put it on her back once more.

"I don't," Yumi said looking over at Sachiko-sama for a long moment.

"For me?" Sachiko asked softly clearly surprised.

Yumi nodded in response, glad for the darkness since it covered the blush that came to her face. "At New Year's you mentioned how much you liked the displays that went off," Yumi said softly. "So I thought that you might enjoy it tonight if they had some. I didn't mention it earlier because I didn't want to get your hopes up if they turned out not to have it tonight." She liked the way Sachiko-sama had looked on New Year's when watching the lights explode in the sky. She had smiled that tiny little smile of hers for the entire display, and she had looked so relaxed and happy. Yumi had never really cared much about fireworks, but after that night she loved them because they made Sachiko-sama smile.

"Thank you," Sachiko said softly, blinking rapidly against the tears that had formed in her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Yumi.

"Your welcome, Onee-sama," Yumi whispered back before reaching for Sachiko-sama's hand, leading them towards the garden.

-----

Not for the first time since the fireworks display had started, Sachiko found her attention drifting from the lights that she usually found so captivating to the girl beside her.

"Yumi-chan," Sachiko said quietly, seeing the younger girl shivering slightly. The temperature had dropped a little since they had settled down. "Are you cold?"

"Oh, I'm okay, Onee-sama," Yumi responded smiling through the shivers at Sachiko-sama's use of 'chan'. That alone was enough to warm her up, though she did wish that she had thought to pack another blanket or at least a light sweater in her back pack.

"You seem cold," Sachiko responded seeing the shivers continue to run through Yumi's body despite her protest. "Would you like my sweater?"

"Oh no, Onee-sama," Yumi responded quickly. Sachiko was wearing the sweater and she would be cold herself if she took it off to give it to her. "Thank you, but you'll be cold if you take it off."

"Like you are now?" Sachiko asked frowning slightly. She didn't like to see Yumi discomforted.

"Well … I …" Yumi stumbled not wanting to actually admit that she was cold.

"Please take the sweater, Yumi-chan," Sachiko replied knowing that Yumi's non-answer was a yes.

"Thank you, but no," Yumi replied firmly.

Sachiko sighed knowing that she would not be able to convince Yumi to take the sweater.

"Very well," Sachiko said a moment later. "Come here."

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked looking over at Sachiko-sama as the older girl shifted slightly on the blanket.

"Sit here," Sachiko said gesturing the space she had just created between her legs. "If I wrap my arms around you, the sweater and our body heat should keep both of us warm."

"O-okay," Yumi said surprised but excited by the offer. She never told Sachiko-sama but she loved it when Sachiko would touch her, even just little things like fixing her scarf, or brushing some stray strands of hair out of her face, or placing her hand on her back to guide her when they were walking. So, the idea of actually sitting with Sachiko-sama wrapped around her for an extended period of time was perhaps the greatest thing Yumi had ever heard.

-----

Yumi pretended to watch the fireworks as they continued to go off in complex colourful patterns above, but while her eyes were on the darkened sky above them her attention was focused on Sachiko-sama.

Soon after Yumi had settled herself between Sachiko-sama's legs, Sachiko had lowered her chin down to rest of Yumi's shoulder. They had stayed like that for quite some time, but then a few minutes before Sachiko-sama had sighed softly and tilted her head towards Yumi's so that their cheeks were resting against each other, and she had also tightened the hold she had on Yumi's waist, pulling the younger girl more firmly against her.

Yumi was pleased about the contact, and that Sachiko-sama felt comfortable enough to be so close to her, but the behavior was very unlike Sachiko-sama and she was a little bit worried about the older girl.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi said quietly, as if afraid of disturbing the peace of their position. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Yumi," Sachiko replied softly, her arms loosening for a second before tightening once more. She felt compelled to let Yumi go once the spell of their former peace and quite had been broken, but she didn't really want to let Yumi go, and so even though it wasn't very proper she held the younger girl against her once again. She had never been that close to someone for that long before, and it felt good to be close to Yumi like that. She liked feeling Yumi's warmth, and feeling her chest rise and fall with breath, she liked the way Yumi's smaller frame fit so perfectly against her. She liked how light she felt with Yumi, she liked knowing that she could hold Yumi like this and Yumi would not make her try to explain why she was doing it, but would just let her be.

"Onee-sama," Yumi breathed out turning her head so that she could see Sachiko-sama's face.

"Yes, Yumi," Sachiko replied lifting her head off of Yumi's shoulder so that she could see the other girls face as well.

"I - I'm not cold anymore," Yumi said slowly, something in Sachiko's expression captivating her, making her feel as if she falling into the older girl despite the fact that she knew Sachiko-sama was holding her tightly right were she was. "You warmed me up."

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered almost breathlessly. Yumi was so close to her, it made her feel like she did before when she took the cotton candy from Yumi's fingers. She felt hot, and tingly, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes couldn't seem to look at anything but Yumi's eyes and mouth and she felt, for perhaps the first time in her life that she wasn't entirely in control of herself. There was a feeling of inevitability in air, and excitement and she was certain that for once she was going to do what she felt like doing instead of what she knew she should do.

Yumi breathed in sharply as she felt Sachiko-sama's lips press her against her own and then immediately turned her body in Sachiko-sama's arms so that she could meet Sachiko's lips more firmly her hand moving to rest on Sachiko's arm as the older girl lips brushed lightly against hers once more and then again, and again.

Sachiko's tongue peeked out between her lips, licking at Yumi's. She still tasted of cotton candy, but Sachiko was certain that the flavor that kept her kissing Yumi again and again had nothing to do with the candy they had eaten earlier and everything to do with Yumi herself. She felt like she never wanted to her lips to touch anything but Yumi's skin, or her arms to wrap anything but Yumi's body.

Sachiko kissed the corner of Yumi's mouth, and her cheek, she brushed her lips down kissing Yumi's jaw, and then ducked her head to kiss her neck, before nestling her head in the crook between Yumi's neck and shoulder, hugging Yumi to her tightly as her lips continued to brush against Yumi's skin.

Yumi brought her hand to Sachiko's hair stroking it, as Sachiko clung to her, whispering soothingly as she caressed Sachiko's silky strands of blue-black hair, holding Sachiko to her as much as she was being held.

"Yumi-chan," Sachiko said long moments later removing her head from its warm resting place against Yumi. "I had a good time today."

"So did I, Onee-sama," Yumi responded stroking Sachiko's cheek one last time before slowly shifting in her arms once more so that she was leaning against Sachiko's body as she had been before they kissed. "Everything's so …"

"Beautiful," Sachiko interjected softly, lowering her chin to Yumi's shoulder once more, a big smile coming to her lips as did.

The End


End file.
